


Startrekkers

by AetherBunny



Series: Classic X-Men (Titles) [6]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men Apocalypse - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Nerdiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:09:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8492734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AetherBunny/pseuds/AetherBunny
Summary: Oro introduces Kurt to her favorite TV show.(The coolest girl in school is secretly a nerd)





	

**Author's Note:**

> When Ororo first takes Apocalypse back to her hideout they're watching Star Trek. Naturally I had to run with this. 
> 
> The original X-Men title it's a riff on is Starjammers.

Ororo knew she had to get downstairs early, otherwise her prize would disappear into the vast expanse of the mansion. Taking the last set of stairs two at a time she rounded the corner to the large dining room. The professor was there, as she expected, but no Dr. McCoy (she figured this is inevitably who her target wound up with).

 

“Good morning Oro, you're here a little early. It's still the weekend, you can sleep in. ”

 

“Good morning Professor, I wanted to see the paper.”

 

“You do have to get up early for that, once Hank gets a hold of it it's gone.” He smiled and passed over the sections he wasn't reading. She rummaged around in the fridge for a minute and came out with a blueberry bagel and some peanut butter. While she toasted breakfast she leafed through the pages to find what she was looking for. Ah ha! There it was the TV guide section. Now if she were lucky... yes, there it was! They were re-running it, and she knew she'd be able to watch. Kindly the Professor had waited until she refolded the paper before starting a conversation.

 

“Are you doing alright here? I can tell you've already made some friends, but everything else is going well?”

 

“For sure, it's nice to know there'll be food” She held up her bagel “after that I can handle anything.”

 

“I never knew what it was like to go hungry, so I want make sure nobody I care for has to either. How is training? Raven isn't too hard on anyone is she? I have a feeling I won't get an entirely honest answer out of anybody else.”

 

She thought for a moment.

 

“We're fine, she pushes us but it's never cruel. She does have a lot to say to Kurt, but he never seems too upset about it.” The Professor nodded and sipped his coffee.

 

“Good morning everyone.” Dr. McCoy had made his predicted appearance.

 

“Coffee's still hot.” Charles replied.

 

“Good, are you done with the paper?” he pointed to the bundle next to Oro, she nodded and slid it over too him.

 

“Great, thanks!” He filled his mug and also found a blueberry bagel from the fridge. Instead of toasting it he just balanced it in the hand with his coffee, slipped the paper under his other arm and disappeared back down the hall.

 

“Never to be seen again” The professor said after he was out of earshot, Oro laughed.

 

\---

It was 3:40 and almost time, she gave herself extra time to try and find a TV nobody was using. It took her about 15 minutes to find an empty room with comfortable chairs and a working television. She got almost everything she wanted. The room was empty save for Kurt reading in one of the comfortable chairs.

 

“Good, you can watch Star Trek with me.” She patted the couch next to her and Kurt was happy to cuddle up beside her. Cuddling was one of his new favorite activities after all.

 

“Star Trek?”

 

“Mhm.” She fished for the remote and flipped to the correct channel. “The voyages of the starship Enterprise and her brave crew.”

 

“Oh ja, Pete mentioned it the other day. He said if I'm going to learn all the important parts of American culture I should watch it. But then he said it was for nerds?”

 

“He's a nerd, but he's right. I learned a lot of English from watching. Dr. Spock has a big vocabulary.” She said as the theme song started up. “Oh good! The Tribbles! You'll like this episode.” Oro recognized it as soon as it began.

 

“Did they just say Dr. McCoy? We have a Dr. McCoy?” Kurt looked up at her at one point.

 

“We do!” She hadn't realized the connection before. “Do you think he'd let us call him Bones?”  
  


“Do you think he's seen the show?”

 

“Kurt, have you _seen_ _him_? I'm sure he has.”

 

“You're probably right.” Kurt nodded.

 

“Of course! You can be Spock then.”

 

“Why me? He's so serious?”

 

“He and Uhura are friends, and besides you've got the pointiest ears.” She ran her finger along the tip of one of Kurt's ears and he squirmed.

 

“That tickles.”

 

“I don't think Vulcan's are ticklish.” She considered. “Wait! Put your fingers out like this!” She extended her index and middle fingers out to Kurt. He tucked in his thumb and mirrored the gesture. She brought their fingers together.

 

“What's that?” he asked.

 

“A Vulcan kiss.”

 

“Fascinating.” He raised an eyebrow.

 

“Now you're getting it!”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Still working on the Apocalypse pun title but it's going to be a bit longer than I thought (like you're going to be upset about that...).
> 
> And another edition of Cannon Kurt Things. Kurt is an incurable flirt and does very well with the ladies (mutant and non mutant alike)


End file.
